1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepping exercise machines and more particularly pertains to a new foot pedal for a stepping exercise machine for simulating the climbing and descending of a sloped surface such as when climbing or descending a mountain slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stepping exercise machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, stepping exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stepping exercise machines include U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,142; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,529; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,448; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,441; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,671.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot pedal for a stepping exercise machine. The inventive device includes a plate having first and second surfaces, proximal and distal end edges and a pair of side edges extending between the proximal and distal end edges of the plate. The proximal end edge of the plate is designed for pivotally mounting to a free end of a pivoting lever arm of a stepping exercise machine. The plate is pivotable with respect to the pivoting lever arm between a raised position and a lowered position. The distal end of the plate extends in an upwards direction from the pivoting lever arm when the plate is pivoted to the raised position. The distal end of the plate extends in a downwards direction from the pivoting lever arm when the plate is pivoted to the raised position.
In these respects, the foot pedal for a stepping exercise machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the climbing and descending of a sloped surface such as when climbing or descending a mountain slope.